


New Recruit

by RumbleFish14



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Triple 9 (2016)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eating out, F/M, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: RUSSELL AND HIS CREW ARE NOTORIOUS BANK ROBBERS...BUT WHEN ONE OF THEM IS KILLED, THEY ARE FORCED TO RECRUIT ANOTHER...BUT SHES A WOMAN AND HE HAS NO RESPECT FOR HER..PINA MUST PROVE HERSELF TO HIM, EARN HIS RESPECT BUT SHE GETS MORE THAN THAT...SHE GETS HIS STUNNINGLY SEXY BODY AND THAT DIRTY TALKIN MOUTH





	New Recruit

Russell studied the blue prints for what seemed like the millionth time that night. They had a big job coming up and he needed to be ready. It was a pretty good sized bank, multiple levels with its own high-tech security team in the building. It would be their biggest job yet and hopefully their last one. He knew the rest of the guys were out at the bar, same as they always did before a job, not him. He wanted to be level headed in the morning, not nursing a hang over.

He leaned back against the couch, rubbing his tired eyes. Trying not to think of what their last job had cost them. But it was hard to think about anything else except his brother dying like that. It had haunted him for weeks and any time Marcus had brought up a job, he had said no. Not this time though, they needed the money to disappear for a long time and this was the only way he knew how to earn it.

His phone rang and he dug through his jeans to grab it, not seeing a name on it before he answered, "what?"

Marcus laughed, "don't what me man, where are you?"

"The fuck you think I am, I'm going over these damn blueprints because someone else wont."

"You are too serious brother, come join us. Got us some pretty ladies here to take away all the stress of your day."

He groaned, leaning back further to pop the button on his jeans, giving himself more room, "no man, I don't like seconds, or fourths for that matter."

Marcus chuckled, "they aren't so bad. So, are we good for tomorrow?"

He leaned forward to glance at the papers on the coffee table once more, "yeah we should be but we are down a man since Gabe isn't here. We cant do this with just the four of us, we need a fifth person."

"Four should do it Russ."

"No the fuck it wont, find us a fifth person or you three can do this alone. Ill be chilin here watching your dumb asses getting caught on TV."

"Fuck, fine. Ill line someone up for early tomorrow. We can get together so you can decided okay?"

"Yeah, okay but don't flake on me this time or you guys get to do this shit alone. Aint going to jail over some fuckin pocket change. This shit is big and we need all hands on deck here."

He didn't give Marcus time to reply, just clicked off his phone and tossed it on the table. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, meeting their replacement and trusting him to get it done was asking a lot these days. After what happened to his brother, he had major trust issues these days. Hell, he didn't even trust the guys he had been working with all these years. Shit had to change, before they all ended up dead.

**

Late, already the beginning of the day and that motherfucker was late. He should have known better than to put the whole operation in his hands, the most incompetent one of them all. This is why he had trust issues, couldn't count on no one but himself and his brother, one of two were already gone and buried. He looked at his watched once more before turning to the rest of the guys.

"He ain't here in five minutes I'm out."

Michael swore and brought his phone out, "don't say that man, we need you."

Russell chuckled, "too damn bad, ain't risking my ass over this. I fuckin told him not to be late."

Just as he barked at them, a car pulled up but only Marcus got out. Russell squinted into the windows, trying to see who it was but he couldn't make them out, it was too dark. "About fucking time you got here."

Marcus laid on that charm smile, "had to make my case, not like we are just going to the grocery store or anything man, give me a break."

Russell shook his head, "fine you are here, now where the fuck is he?"

Marcus held out his hands, "I found someone who was, who is perfect. Got the skills we need, has a good long history off accomplished jobs done. But there is one issue that I know you wont like but we are out of choices and time."

He did not like how this conversation was going, "the hell are you talking about man, this guy is gonna be out only chance to do this, bring his ass outta there."

"That's the issue Russ, its not a guy. Its a girl, a woman."

Russell saw red and tackled him to the ground. They rolled all around under the bridge, getting beaten up and dirty, scratched as they fought to be on top. He managed to get Marcus to his back and punched him right in the gut, "you better be joking."

Marcus grunted, "no man, she was the only one willing to do it after what happened to Gabe, no one else wanted this job."

Russell punched him once more and got to his feet, walking or rather stomping to the car and jerking open the door. He hardly saw her face before he grabbed her by the arm and roughly pulled her out. She stumbled but he had a good grip on her so she didn't fall. He slung her around and was about to speak but she jerked away and punched him right in the face.

His head was snapped to the side, her fist connecting with his jaw. It was the most painful punch he had ever had before and it came from a woman. He rubbed his jaw and looked down at her. Rage on her face like it probably was on his but now he was intrigued and irritated.

"Don t you fuckin touch me like that again or Ill shoot your goddamn hand off, got it?"

He nodded but she wasn't what he expected. He expected some little girl who liked pink and thought she could play with the big boys. But he had never been so wrong in his life. She was the opposite of small and lady like. Her dark hair was pulled close to her neck, she wore skin tight black cargo pants and an equally dark tank top that showed off her rack and the toned muscles in her arms. Her feet planted in a pair of steel toed, combat boots.

Marcus laughed and slapped him on the back, "see man, she is everything we need."

Russell jerked away from him, "no she ain't Don t know shit about this girl and I don't work with women."

She scuffed, "not a girl moron, I'm a fuckin woman unless you ain't been around many of those recently."

The guys behind him started to laugh and poke fun at him which just pissed him off even more, "go home little girl, this shit isn't for you."

She pulled her gun and walked over to him, putting it right between his eyes, "say that one more time, little boy and Ill show you how much of a girl I can really be."

Russell hated the way his body fired up when she threatened him, it wasn't a secret that she was drop dead gorgeous but he couldn't focus on that right now or it would get them all killed. He needed to show her who was boss around here. He moved so quick she didn't have time to blink, hitting her extended arm with his own and knocking the gun free. Next he pulled her into him and spun her around until she went face first into the car, one had wrenched behind her back.

"You ever point that thing at me again and Ill blow your fucking head off little girl, understand?"

She laughed, "fuck you Welch, stop being such a damn pussy and lets get this shit over with before we fucking get caught or end up dead."

He pushed her arm further up her back, "you punk out on us and Ill kill you myself, don't think I wont."

He leg her go and she turned quickly and kicked out with her leg, connecting to his knee so it buckled and he felt to the ground, "I got my shit handled, its you who needs to get a fucking grip. I can do anything twice as good as any man can, just ask anyone I worked with."

Russell shot a deadly look towards Marcus, "she fucks up and Ill kill you too."

"Fine man, but we need to go now."

He got up and looked her dead in the eyes, not leaving her eye line as he got back into his truck, "this is gonna be fucked all to hell."

Franco looked over and started laughing, "oh stop, you're just pissed because she ain't a little bitch and challenged you. Shes smoking hot as well, maybe you got a little thing for her?"

Now it was his turn to laugh as he pulled in the direction of the bank, they needed to go over plans one more time now that they had their fifth person, "don't even go there Franco, don't have time for pussy."

"Gotta make time brother, that's the only thing better than money and she is ripe for the taking."

Russell ignored him as he pulled his truck down the street and stopped. They got out and headed back towards Marcus' van and got in the back. He saw her hunched over the blue prints and he wanted to jerk them away from her but he didn't He just took a seat and started to plan.

"This place has many floors, but the vault is on the bottom level. Security is on the top floor. We need one to hold the main room, two to hit the vault and two to hit the security team or this shit wont work."

Everyone agreed with him for once but Marcus spoke up, "what teams?"

He rubbed his beard, "Franco can hold the main floor, shoot off rounds but don't kill anyone this time. We need to keep this contained, Marcus and the chick can hit the guards and Michael and I will hit the fault."

"Name is Pina asshole."

He growled, "don't give a shit what it is, you go with Marcus and take out those guards."

"She is skilled in cracking safes in under 30 seconds man, she needs to go with you." Marcus tried to reason with him.

"No, ain't havin a stranger watch my back and take off with our shit if she feels like it."

Pina shot him a glare, "ain't a thief you asshole, besides I'm better at cracking a safe then you are. Would get done in half the time and save our asses and snag the cash."

"I said no."

"Majority rules man. She is gonna go with you or we can all go home. She does this in half the time that means half the risk. Swallow that pride man and lets get this done." Michael prompted.

"Jesus Christ, fine she cane come with me but its my show. Don t fuck it up."

Pina grinned at him and put the dark mask over her face, "lets go get paid boys."

They all chuckled, even him and put their masks on. Duffle bags on their shoulders and each had a gun or more in their hands and on their bodies. He let Michael drive right up to the front of the bank and they all got out. Quickly scaling the stairs, guns up and ready.

Russell went in first, firing shots up into the ceiling and everyone hit the floor in an instant. He nodded to Franco who took over and started barking orders at everyone. He could see Michael and Marcus heading up the second flight of stairs, he needed them to secure the guards to by them more time. Now he was stuck with her, he put his hand at the small of her back and lead her down into the bottom floor.

"Don t touch me, can move by myself." Pina growled and pushed away from his touch.

"Then move that ass quicker grunt, need to hurry it up."

"You just leave my ass alone. Come on I see it." 

He saw the massive safe and watched her bend down and get to work. She remained quiet the whole time and in less than a minute, just like Marcus said, she had the safe unlocked and was pulling it open. He grinned and helped her open the heavy door.

"That's my girl, come on."

Pina grinned, "come on boss, lets get rich."

Russell hated to admit that he was impressed as they pulled bundles of money back and forth into several bags until they could no longer carry anything else, "just make sure there are no dye packs."

"Got it covered, all over there." She pointed to the big pile of contaminated bills.

"Good, lets get outta here." He rushed back up the stairs and nodded at Franco. He could hear the others coming down the stairs but he went straight for the van to dump the cash. He opened the door and slung the bags in but just as he was about to close it, a gun appeared right in his face, he stopped moving and looked around to see the security guard on his ass.

"Don t move or you're dead."

He remained still, cursing himself for not waiting for the others. This was about to go bad and it would be his own damn fault. He had never just ran out of the door like that, he stuck to the plan and waited for his partner, just not this time. Speaking of partner, he couldn't see her anywhere and wondered if she had been caught as well.

"Its not what it looks like."

The guard pressed the gun into his cheek, "yeah, sure its not buddy. Hands up and walk backwards."

He put his hands up and walked back like he was told. He would only have once change to disarm him before he ran the risk of getting shot. He spun around to catch him off guard but it was too late, he squeezed the trigger and a bullet clipped him right in the arm, slinging his body back a little.

Russell hissed and grabbed his arm, the guard standing over him with the gun ready to fire. He cursed himself for this fuck up but at least he would be with his brother once again and not be suck here with people he didn't like or care about. 

"Get down!!" 

He opened his eyes and ducked his head just as she fired one round that landed in the guards chest. He dropped to the ground but Russell could still see that he was breathing but the wound in his chest was bleeding profusely, it was probably a good thing that the cops were already on their way because he would die if he didn't get help immediately.

"Son of a bitch snuck up on you huh?" Pina asked, smiling as she offered him a hand up.

Russell didn't take it but pushed it away, getting up on his own, "didn't need your help girl, could have taken care of it on my own."

Pina let her mouth drop open and the rage boil out, "you prick, just say thank you and swallow that damn pride. Maybe I should have let you take a bullet, might have done you some good."

He finished putting the bags in the back by the time the others came out to join them. All looking down at the wounded guard and then back up at him, "don't ask."

Marcus started to laugh, "she saved your ass didn't she?"

Russell just growled and headed to the drivers seat, not at all surprised that she didn't sit up front. He knew what he said was harsh, even to him it was bad but she had saved him and his pride didn't sit well with it. He didn't like it when men, his friends had to help him but a girl, a fucking girl had saved his ass and tried to act like it wasn't a big deal.

The drove quickly back to their secret meeting place, they came here every time after a job to divide the money and discuss whether or not to do another job, which they usually did. But now all he could think of was getting shit faced and trying to figure out to apologize to her without actually sounding like a total pussy. He pulled up and parked, getting out to help them grab some of the bags and avoiding her burning stare.

Once inside, it didn't take long to count it all. Coming to almost a million or so in large bills. Maybe more but he lost count after Franco said 'million', now he just hibernated into the kitchen to find the booze, not stopping to get a glass but chugging a forth of whiskey in no time. It burned all the way down his throat just as Franco took a seat next to him.

"Don t wanna talk man, not in the damn mood."

Franco glared at him, "tough shit man, she saved your stubborn ass from getting shot. Yeah, shes a woman but it sure beats a damn bullet wound, don't you think?" 

Russell took another long drink, "yeah, guess that's true. She was damn good with that safe, don't tell her I said that though."

Franco laughed, "oh, I'm sure she already knows how kick ass she was, that was our fastest time ever. We could use her again."

"Oh, no. We all agreed that this was our last job man. I cant handle loosing anymore of my family."

"This is what we do man, what we were born to do. We have tried to stop before and it didn't work. Just think about it man, get shit faced and relax."

Franco left him with that to think about as he walked away. He didn't want to think about another job because he only had one thing on his mind and she wasn't going away any time soon. In fact, she was making her way to the kitchen right now, not looking him in the eyes but sitting down right where Franco had sat, taking the bottle from him.

He watched as she wrapped those lips around the neck of the bottle, lust shooting through every part of his body until he was swimming in it. Unable to tell what was real and imaginary, but he knew it was all in his mind, after today she wouldn't want anything to do with him, least of all shed those clothes she had on and spread her legs.

"Sorry about today." He mumbled, unable to look at her.

"No, I'm sorry. Should have let you handle it." Pina took another swig of the bottle.

Even when they were trying to make nice, it was still a fight. He knew it was all his fault, judging her just based on the fact that she was a woman was wrong in so many ways and he couldn't take the words or the actions back, he could just try to accept that she was one of the better recruits they had tried out.

"Just not used to new help, not after..." Russell let the sentence trail off, she wouldn't understand anyways.

"Yeah, I know."

He scuffed, "no, don't think you do."

"I said I did, so I do." She shot back, heat spreading between them again.

"You don't know shit little girl." He regretted the words the second he spoke them because she stood up, the stool behind her falling to the ground and shew as once again in his face.

"Fuck you Welch, I did know Gabe. I knew him for years."

All the guys stopped drinking and conversing just to look at them. They knew this would go bad the second Gabe was brought into it, they grabbed their drinks and cash and headed towards the door, "we'll give you two some space."

Now he stood up and was right in her face as well, "the fuck you did, he never mentioned you before so give me one good reason why I should believe you?"

"I don't owe you shit, the only reason I don't cap your fuckin knees is because you were his brother and I respect him a hell of a lot more than I do now." She pushed away from him and tried to leave but he grabbed her arm. 

"Look, I'm sorry.." Once again she cut him off.

"Fuck you Welch," she spat, trying to breathe, "if you weren't so damn hot..." she cursed out loud.

His entire face changed from an angry scowl to a shit eating grin, "what was that?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything."

"Oh, no. Not forgetting that girl, tell me again." 

Pina groaned, "I said fuck off Russell."

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her body into his own, she was so much smaller than him and she fit perfectly. He claimed her mouth before she could tell him to fuck off again. Her lips were soft and wet, only parting for a second before she pulled back and slapped him across the face. That slap had awoken something in him and he liked it, it turned him on.

"How dare you.."

This time he cut her off with another kiss, wrapping his arms around her and trapping her own arms so she couldn't slap and or push away from him this time but she still fought to get away. He just kissed her deeper, wiggling his tongue over her lips until they parted for him. Russell moaned and let his tongue swirl around hers, groaning when she moaned for him.

Pina broke the kiss, looking into his blue eyes and seeing the promise of great, mind blowing sex wit him but he was an asshole who didn't respect her at all. If she fucked him, she would loose whatever respect she had left, she couldn't do that to herself.

"Get off me."

He shook his head, "I know you want it, I want it."

She groaned when he started to kiss on her jaw, sucking at her ear and moving down to her throat. Opening his mouth wide as he sucked on her soft skin, making goose bumps travel down her arms, "I mean it, get off."

"Nope, gonna show you how sorry I am. Just let me."

Pina shivered at his voice, he was practically begging her for this and she knew he probably didn't even realize it, "you're an asshole."

Russell chuckled, "yes I am, trying to be better." He said between kisses down her neck, unzipping her vest a little to kiss the top of her breasts.

Pina was powerless against his mouth, still trying to tell him to get lost but her body welcomed him. Yearned for him, to see how sorry he really was. But she wouldn't make it easy for him, he needed to earn every kiss. She put her hands in his long hair and pulled back so she could see his face.

"Fine, but you better work for it."

"Rent I already?" He grinned and pressed himself closer so she could feel how happy he was to be there.

Pina gasped, "yes, kinda. Keep going."

He smiled and unzipped her vest, finding her naked underneath it and it made his cock pulse, "God, you are sexy as fuck," he said and kissed down to suck on her nipples, hearing her moan only urged him to suck harder, biting at each one with his teeth.

"Fuck, that mouth of yours..gonna get us both in trouble." She smiled as he got to his knees and started working her pants open, letting that tongue of his swipe from hip to hip and dig into her panties.

"You smell so damn good, cant wait to taste."

"Better get to it before I change my mind." Pina barked at him but had to smile.

"You are so fucking perfect." Russell said before taking off her boots and pulling those tight cargo pants down her legs, leaving her in just her black panties, looking dark against her creamy skin. He pushed his face between her thighs and sucked her through the material. Hearing her moan and spread her legs.

"Russell, please."

He grinned and tugged them down her legs, seeing her shaved pussy so wet and glistening for him, he pulled one of her legs over his shoulder and licked her. He groaned at her taste, moving his head from side to side, trying to get in further to taste all of her. He almost came when she started to grind herself against him.

"No more, fuck me now." She demanded.

Russell got up and claimed her mouth again hard as he pushed her back against the wall and tugged his baggy pants down below his ass. He gripped her thighs and lifted her up, her back slamming into the wall, "you sure?"

She let her hands tear at his shirt until it hung in shreds over his shoulders. Pina raked her nails down his chest until she grabbed his cock and started to stroke it, the head just brushing over her wet slit, "need it so bad, fuck me Russell."

He growled and let her aim his cock just the right way and slammed into her so hard that her back hit the wall with a loud thud as he bottomed out, "Jesus Christ, you're so fucking tight."

"Yes, I am. Now fuck me."

He loved how demanding she was, telling him just what she wanted and when to shut up. He liked it more than any other time he had had sex before. "Hard huh, I can go hard little girl." He buried his face into her neck and started to suck on her skin, his hips pumping in fast and deep, her back hitting the wall with each thrust of his body. Her legs locking tightly around his waist, her nails digging into his shoulder.

"God, you are so sexy." Pina admitted, seeing the muscles of his chest and stomach flex each time he moved, the way his arms bulged out. They were rock solid and covered with a sheen of sweat.

Russell didn't know how much longer he could hold it. It had been quite some time since he had had sex and it was never like this with someone as sexy as her, "fuck girl, I don't think I can last long.."

She chuckled and tightened around him,"me either, you feel too damn good."

He growled, finding that mind blowing rhythm he needed, "right there Pina, just like that."

She screamed, "Russell, right now..right now!!"

He felt her come hard, squeezing him tight. He moaned and pushed in one last time, sinking in deep as he emptied himself in her heat. His breath being sucked from his lungs, he had never had an orgasm like this before.

"Oh, fucking hell. Damn girl, you've got the best pussy I've ever had."

Pina chuckled at his crudeness, "thanks Welch, you got the biggest dick I've ever taken."

He smiled and kissed her again, "you know I need more of you right, this cant be it?"

She shrugged , teasing him. "I don't know Russell, might keep this golden pussy to myself."

He reached for her, "no, please don't I need it, I need you."

Pina laughed, "okay fine, but no more being a dick, got it?"

He saluted her, "yes ma'am, no more being a dick, just giving you dick."


End file.
